


Did You Know

by thegladers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Moreid, Fluff, Just my two babies being lovey dovey, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Derek and Spencer have a memorable anniversary





	Did You Know

When Spencer woke up, he was surprised to feel Derek still next to him. He had become used to Derek's strange sleep schedule in the past three years - falling asleep at 3 am, awake at 7 on a good day. Derek didn't need much sleep to function. Spencer turned over in bed slowly, trying not to wake Derek up. He just wanted to stare at him for a moment. 

When they were working, the most Spencer could do was hold Derek's hand under the table on the plane when everyone was asleep. Maybe a few lingering stares, a hand on the small of his back as he passes by him, but that wasn’t enough for him. Staring at, studying, every inch of Derek's face at his most relaxed - that was his favorite part. 

When he wasn’t awake, when he wasn’t seeing thousands upon thousands of bodies, he seemed at peace. No lines on his face, no worry behind his deep set eyes. Spencer reaches out his hand, laying it gently onto Derek's cheek, brushing his fingertips across his jawline. Derek clenches, furrowing his eyebrows, before sighing in content and relaxing again.

“What are you doing, babe?” He mutters, his eyes still closed. Spencer smiles.

“Just admiring. I didn't mean to wake you, I’m sorry.” Spencer pulls his hand away from Derek's face, but Derek opens his eyes slightly, grabbing ahold of it, and placing it back onto his face. Spencer lets out a small laugh, sitting up onto his elbow. “Thought you wanted me to stop.”

“Nah, I never want you to stop, pretty boy,” With this, Derek opens his eyes fully, a smile forming on his lips. “Aw, did I make you blush?” Spencer takes his hand, pushing Derek in the shoulder. Derek laughs, reaching his hand out to Spencer's face. 

“What do you want?”

“A kiss,” Spencer rolls his eyes and Derek gasps, placing his hand on his heart. “Ouch. Do you not want to kiss me anymore?” 

“I never said that…” The two of them smile at one another before Spencer dips down, placing a gentle kiss onto Derek's lips. Spencer attempts to pull back only for Derek to groan in annoyance, lifting himself up higher to continue the kiss. 

“Come on, we gotta get up,” Spencer mutters in between kisses. Derek flops back down onto the bed, staring up at Spencer. “I have some stuff planned for today. We have to start soon or we’ll waste the day away.” He steps out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants he had left on the floor from the night before. He feels the bed move behind him and hears Derek groan as he stretches.

“Now, what do you have planned for me, hmm? What’s the special occasion?” Derek asks teasingly, and Spencer rolls his eyes, standing up and looking for a shirt to put on. 

“If you forgot our anniversary, I think this might be our last one.” 

“Oh don’t play with me like that, Spence. Like I could forget,” Derek says, walking over to the man, wrapping his arms around him, placing a small kiss onto his bare shoulder. “I love you too much to do that.” 

Spencer grins, closing his eyes and humming. Derek lets go, heading over to the closet to pick himself an outfit. When he turns around, Spencer is nowhere to be seen, and their bedroom door is left ajar. As he steps out into the hallway, he can hear music. Not his favorite, but some Beethoven symphony. Spencer loved playing it on his record player, or Derek's phone when it was unavailable, when he needed to relax or focus. Derek stops at the door to the hallway, leaning against the frame out into the kitchen. Spencer stood there, flannel pajama pants and one of Derek's shirts on, his hair going every which way. 

He was beginning the slow process of cooking a breakfast consisting of their favorite foods; pancakes for Derek, waffles for Spencer, and coffee for the both of them. Derek used to laugh at Spencer for the amount of sugar he put in his since he only drank black coffee. Spencer was humming along to the piece of music, occasionally pointing as if he was a conductor. Derek laughs suddenly causing Spencer to jump, turning around to face him. 

“Not funny, Der.” Spencer mutters, blush spreading across his cheeks. Derek shakes his head, walking over towards Spencer, grabbing a hold of the spoon and picking back up the mixing of the waffle mix. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“You think I’m cute?” Derek asks fondly causing Spencer to roll his eyes. “Well, I think you are too.” He mutters, hitting Spencer with his hip. The two of them laugh, going back to the task at hand. For half an hour, its silent besides the sound of sizzling and the scratchy Beethoven record coming from the living room. After the food is finished cooking and it’s all plated, the two of them walked back into the bedroom, turning on the TV and settling down underneath the blankets.

Derek puts on a movie, scooting closer to Spencer and placing his arm around the thinner man, pulling him into his shoulder. Spencer obliges, snuggling into Derek, breathing in deeply. 

“I love you, Spencer Reid. Happy three years.” 

“I love you too, Derek Morgan. Thank you… for everything. You really have made me the happiest man on Earth, regardless of how cliche that sounds.”

“Where’d that come from?” Derek asks through a mouthful of pancakes, turning towards Spencer and tilting his head, a small smile on his face. Derek knew what he was doing to Spencer every time he did that; Spencer’s stomach would do a flip and his face would go all red, and he would turn his head towards the floor and have the biggest grin plastered onto his face. 

“It didn’t come from anywhere - I’ve been thinking it practically since the day I met you. You know I have a hard time with… feelings and all that, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me.” Derek grabs the remote, pausing the movie and looking at Spencer. His head was down, picking at his cuticles. Derek grabs a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly, causing Spencer to look up at him. 

“Spencer Walter Reid, I love you, you know that? For the past five years I’ve known you, I’ve been lucky enough to learn and improve and grow, and you are always keeping me on my toes. You’ve seen me at my lowest possible moments, and you stayed with me. You helped me when you should have walked away. You’re a godsend, babe.”

At this point, Spencer is fighting back tears. The two of them were bad at talking about their feelings, especially in the beginning of their relationship, hell, even their friendship. But when Spencer started having his nightmares, and Derek began questioning his faith all over again, the two of them found each other. They found the ability to open up to one another. They knew they could call each other at any time, any day, and the other would answer. Eventually, after Tobias Hankel, Spencer would find himself at Derek's apartment. Derek would sit with him and distract himself, never asking Spencer what had happened that night. 

“Derek…” Spencer reached his hand into his pajama pants, gliding his fingers over the box anxiously. He stares into Derek's eyes, the morning sun from the window bouncing off of them, making them look like molten copper, and he smiles. 

“What is it?” 

“Will you marry me?” 

Spencer pulls the box out, biting the inside of his cheek as he opens the box. Derek’s mouth falls open silently, looking from the ring to Spencer back to the ring. 

“Spence..”

“Derek I kinda need an answer before I have a heart attack.”

“Yes.” Derek smiles wide, grabbing a hold of the box, grabbing the thin silver band. “Yes, holy shit.” Derek attempts to slip the ring on his finger but Spencer stops him with a laugh. 

“Pretty sure I’m supposed to put it on your finger, Der.” 

“Right, right, of course.” Spencer takes the ring, grabbing Derek's hand and slipping it onto his finger, bringing his hand to his mouth and kissing it. It had become a running joke between the two to kiss each other on the hand like they were in a movie, and to Spencer, it was the perfect moment to do so. “When did you buy this? How did I not know about it? You suck at keeping secrets!” 

“Ok, I don't suck at keeping secrets, it’s just hard when you have nosy people in your face 24/7 like you! And I did it almost three months ago. Was just waiting for the right moment.” 

“And was that it?”

“In bed eating breakfast with my boyfriend of three years after a nice conversation where the two of us said just how much we love each other that just so happened to be on our anniversary? No, it was awful. We’re gonna have to make something up when we tell everyone.” Spencer says, laughing as Derek hits him in the shoulder. Derek stares at the ring for a second, looking back up to Spencer, clenching his jaw as he fights back tears. 

“Don’t cry. If you start crying I’m gonna start crying.” Spencer says, swiping his thumb over Derek cheek to get rid of the tear that had slipped. He lets it rest there a moment and the two of them smile at each other. 

“Oh God, my mom is gonna flip. She’s gonna drive her and my sisters down here the moment we tell her you know that?” Derek says, grabbing his phone from off the side table. He sighs, closing his eyes. 

“We have a case?” 

“Guess the celebration has to wait…” Derek mutters, kissing Spencer gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, we have to talk about who's taking whose last name…” 


End file.
